monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FurRiffic
... Feels empty suddendly ... Adminship In a conversation with Juni221 we, among other things, talked about SlurredStaccato being offline for a very long time now and also about possibly replacing him. We came to the conclusion that there would probably be 3 candidates for this position; Ginrikuzuma, Safin117 and myself (FurRiffic). Before we let the wiki members and admins vote we asked them if they even WANT to be an admin, and have their privileges, duties, and responsibilities. If anyone else reads this and would like to apply to, please say below this post and we will take it in consideration (please also state why you think you should be admin, even though we didn't see you in the first place). Also know that nothing is set in stone yet and even if you want and "win", Juni221 still has the final say about it. FurRiffic (Talk) 18:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) If I may make a few comments. How exactly were the canditates (including myself) exactly chosen? I'm kind of curious as to how we were chosen for the possiblity of adminship, was it activeness, edits, communication among members or how exactly? I'm also curious as to what the "duties and responsibilities" of the admins are exactly. I know one of them is to make sure no content in the wikia breaks the Terms of Service (ToS) but I'm going to go ahead and say I doubt that is the only duty (not to mention that is technically the duty all of us registered users should technically be doing our best in the first place anyways). I mean personally I am interested in indeed being a candidate for adminship but I'm not going to blindly say I am interested in taking a shot at it without knowing what I would be tasked to do if I do get the position (which I have to say I'm highly doubtful of that but that is not to say it would be impossible). Ginrikuzuma (talk) 20:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, first of all thank you for choosing me as one of the candidates for beeing an admin, I believe i would be able to do it and take care about this Wiki with all other admins as im here almost everyday but, you need to keep one thing in ming. English is not my first language so i may need some help sometimes.If thats acceptable then what can i say im up for it and i will do my best.Thats all, thanks again. Safin out Safin117 (talk) 21:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for answering my questions, while I'm I have no experience with JavaScript (I only know the basics of Java) so usually if suggestions are made for changes to those meta pages I would have to leave it to the other admins at least until I learn how it works. I guess I will give it a shot at running as an admin then. While I don't know how often the meta-wiki pages are changed, I hope my early inability to aid in changing those pages won't be detrimental to whether or not I do get chosen. I do tend to be on the internet daily unless something major prevents me from being here (ex. back in march/april my laptop was under maintenance that prevented me from logging on here). To my understanding the need to execute admin powers will be rare and more for drastic measures to prevent drastic changes. I know however I am far from perfect and did make an edit back in mid April that contained a piracy link due to my lack of knowledge on the subject matter because of my inactivity. While I may have reverted my mistake the fact I still made that bad edit without looking into it and I would understand if that would be something that would prevent my possible adminship. At the very least thank you for the possibility of being an admin if nothing else. Adminship or not I will still be around in the wikia as always. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 14:15, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Small break School / business work has been piling up a bit unfortunately, so I won't be here that active for at least a couple of days, probably one or two weeks. I will try to visit at least once a day and shift through the edits, but don't expect any larger projects from me for now. Also about that multi-box, that has to wait for a bit too, will pick that back up once I'm back good. FurRiffic (Talk) 19:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I know it is a bit of a strange timing with the adminship-vote running (still in there / going for that btw), but for me school / work always comes first, and fun and being "on the net" second. ---- Regarding my leave: I had to leave the wiki and the community entirely for personal reasons which I will not be discussing with anyone. I do not see myself coming back either, as much as it disappoints me to say so. As to who is taking my place (which probably looks like it's going to be FurRiffic here), I wish them luck in maintaining the wiki where I cannot. ~SlurredStaccato Infobox Template So, I hear you're working on a new Infobox Template to associate with the monsters with multiple entries. How's that working out? Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) is case you uploud the mgq 3 pics on the DA group? please Report of Vandalism I'm assuming none of the admins have been online in the past 4 hours (at the time of this post) but we got a major case of vandalism. Since I don't know whom of the 5 would respond the soonest I'm leaving a note on all 5's talk pages as well as in case noone picks up the message left by Tf Charge on the main talk page for the wiki. Our defacer is http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/95.91.213.236 I'm just going to go off on a guess but you guys can do a mass rollback right? Or should be start cleaning up? Ginrikuzuma (talk) 04:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC)